Horus (Deity) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = The Falcon God, Hor, Horos, Har, Heru ("the Distant One"), Ra-Herakhty, Haroeris, Harpocrates, Herachte, Harendotes, Harmachis, Hermertri, Harsaphes, Hor-Hekeru, Son of Osiris | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Gods of Egypt (Ennead), | Relatives = Atum (great great-grandfather); Shu (great-grandfather); Tefnut (great-grandmother); Geb (grandfather); Nut (grandmother); Osiris (father); Isis (mother); Seth (uncle); Nephthys (aunt); Anubis (half-brother); Hathor (wife/great-grand-aunt); Duamutef, Hapi, Imsety, Qebshenuf (sons); Khasekhemwy Khasekhemui (alleged son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heliopolis | Gender = Male | Height = 6'10" | Weight = 410 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Heliopolitan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = God of the sun; former Pharaoh of Egypt | Education = | Origin = Ennead | PlaceOfBirth = Heliopolis | Creators = Roy Thomas; Bill Mantlo; Sal Buscema | First = Thor #239 | HistoryText = Horus is a member of the Heliopolitan race of gods, and resides in Celestial Heliopolis. He is the son of Osiris and Isis. Horus is the Egyptian god of justice and retribution. Horus was revealed to have been imprisoned with Osiris and Isis in a pyramid for three thousand years by Seth. He encountered Thor and Odin when the Pyramid appeared in New York. He participated in the Ceremony of Rebirth which reincarnated Odin as Atum-Re and briefly battled Thor. Horus aided Osiris, Isis, and Thor in defeating Seth. Horus, Osiris, and Isis regained their freedom and returned to Heliopolis. Horus was subsequently imprisoned in Heliopolis by Seth, and then was aided by Thor and the Thing. Horus then joined the other gods of light in combating the Demogorge. He was briefly consumed by the Demogorge, but regained his freedom. Horus's powers were revealed to have been stolen by Seth, though he regained his powers upon Seth's defeat, and aided in saving the lives of Earth Force. He aided his mother in her attempt to raise his father from the dead in New Orleans while Satan was also attempting the same for his own benefit. Ultimately, Daimon Hellstrom prevented the resurrection of Osiris. During the Secret Invasion, Atum mentioned that Horus (his great great-grandson) asked him to help fight the Skrull gods as part of the God Squad. | Powers = Horus possesses a variety of superhuman attributes, many of which are common go the Gods of Heliopolis: *'Superhuman Strength:' Horus possesses superhuman strength much greater than that of most members of his race and can lift about 75 tons. *'Superhuman Speed:' Horus is capable of running and moving at speeds much faster than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Horus' muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of human beings, or even most other members of his own race. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Horus' body is highly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Horus, like all members of his race, is capable of repairing bodily injuries with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. Even enabling him to regenerate severed limbs. *'Immortality:' Like other members of his race, Horus has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the affects of aging. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. *'Energy Manipulation:' Horus is capable of channeling great amounts of solar energy for a variety of effects including powerful blasts of concussive force, highly destructive heat beams, and the temporary augmentation of his physical attributes. He can also paralyze anyone with his left eye. | Abilities = Horus is a good hand to hand combatant and is highly skilled at employing his energy powers during combat situations. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Horus carries a staff with a large blade at one end and ankh (a religious symbol of Egyptian importance) that he can use to focus his energy powers with greater efficiency. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Horus at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Osiris Family Category:Isis Family Category:Horus Family Category:Hathor Family Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Mythological Figures